Ferdynand Kiepski
Ferdynand Kiepski (ur. 9 lipca 1950 Odcinek pt. Urodziny''pod Białymstokiemkiepscy.tivi.pl) – postać fikcyjna, bohater serialu komediowego pt. ''Świat według Kiepskich. W jego rolę wciela się Andrzej Grabowski. Biografia Bezrobotny Ferdynand Kiepski, w serialu zwykle nazywany Ferdkiem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w starej kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma żonę Halinę, syna Waldka i córkę Mariolkę. W domu mieszkała niegdyś Babka Rozalia, której Ferdek próbował zwykle ukraść rentę. Jest leniwy, nie chce się przemęczać i podjąć stałej pracy (jego stałe powiedzenie: Trzeba tak robić, żeby zrobić, ale żeby się nie narobić.). Czasami jednak ma pomysł na szybkie zdobycie olbrzymiej fortuny i do jego realizacji zabiera się z wielkim rozmachem i entuzjazmem. Jednak w wyniku jego nieporadności i komicznych zbiegów okoliczności nigdy nie udaje mu się osiągnąć sukcesu i dalej trwa w swej beznadziejnej egzystencji. Na co dzień zajmuje się oglądaniem telewizji, głównie piłki nożnej i programów informacyjnych, grą w totolotka, jedzeniem słonych paluszków, piciem alkoholu (najczęściej piwa Mocny Full) i wódki oraz paleniem papierosów Kiepy. Jest kibicem Śląska Wrocław. W tym lenistwie i pijaństwie towarzyszył mu syn Waldemar, nazywany Waldusiem, a stałymi kompanami Ferdka są sąsiedzi: Marian Paździoch i Arnold Boczek. Czasami, szczególnie przy omawianiu wspólnych interesów, Ferdek razem z sąsiadami pije wódkę Kiepską. Paździoch jest przebiegły, zwykle chce bez skrupułów wykorzystać i oszukać Kiepskiego, dlatego też ten ostatni nazywa go mendą. Często dochodzi między nimi do sąsiedzkich scysji i kłótni. Mimo tych wszystkich perypetii Ferdynand bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, a dla syna (często wysyłany jest przez ojca po piwo) jest gotowy zrobić wszystko. Również Mariola jest przez ojca bardzo kochana, pomimo że często nazywa ją Gówniarą czy Smarkiem, zaś dla swojej żony Haliny jest gotów zrobić nawet najgorszą rzecz - iść do pośredniaka. Kiepski kocha również babkę (dla której gotów był poświęcić 1000000 zł) Odcinek pt. Wio!. Jako mały chłopiec był bardzo psotny (np. zamknął księdza w wychodku lub wołał do innej kobiety "Bunga, bunga"). Jego ulubioną pozycją seksualną jest "na jeźdca"Odcinek pt. Kamasuntra.. Przeszłość thumb|200px|Ferdek w przeszłości. W młodości był nazywany Cycem, przydomek ten odziedziczył również jego synOdcinki pt. Chłopaki okej i Cicha noc. Młodym damom przedstawiał się jako Czak Noris.Odcinek pt. Bob W czasach PRL Ferdek przez piętnaście lat sprzedawał wodę sodową z przewoźnego saturatora, stojąc przy ulicy Świdnickiej (jak sam mówi: Ludzi spragnionych wodą żem poił, a nie rzadko wodą ze sokiem). Wówczas poczęstował nią I sekretarza PZPR Edwarda Gierka, od którego otrzymał bukiet biało-czerwonych goździków i butelkę gruzińskiego koniaku marki Kurdenawardze. Został także przez niego nazwany wzorem człowieka pracy. Działał w podziemiu politycznym – brał udział w odbijaniu na powielaczu gazetki opozycyjnejOdcinek pt. Puste butle, lecz według Mariana Paździocha, Ferdek za czasów PRL był tajnym współpracownikiem SB i donosił pod pseudonimem Laczek''Odcinek pt. ''Lista Mariana. W PRLu Ferdynand odbył służbę w wojskach pancernych Ludowego Wojska Polskiego Odcinek pt. W kamasze. W 1971 r. pracował w wypożyczalni kajaków w Zawichoście.Odcinek pt. Moje kiepskie życie Ze swoją żoną Haliną ożenił się 13 sierpnia 1975r w USC w Zawierciu.Odcinek pt. Sto lat,Odcinek pt. Gorzkie gody W 1975 r. w Obornikach Śląskich będąc pod wpływem alkoholu wpadł do grobu.Odcinek pt. Moje kiepskie życie Według historii wymyślonej najprawdopodobniej przez samego Ferdka miał on nazywać się Sinue Isztar Asziradamon Tutamelnun Sure Ibrahim i pochodzić ze starożytnego Egiptu i budować przez 40 lat piramidę dla faraona (który był bardzo podobny do Paździocha), lecz pewnego dnia miał zbuntować się przeciwko niemu, za co miał zostać skazany przez niego na wieczne bezrobocie (czyli po prostu zakaz wykonywania jakiejkolwiek pracy). Za złamanie zakazu miała mu grozić kara. Ferdek mimowolnie go złamał, gdyż Halina zmusiła go, by poszedł do pracy, a potem Paździochowie ujawnili się jako faraońska para i przeklęli Ferdka, co może być dowodem na to, że historia Ferdka jest jednak autentyczna Odcinek pt. Syn Nilu. Ideologia Ferdek jest przedstawicielem nurtu nawołującego do pracy jak najmniejszym kosztem sił. Dlatego woli ukraść rentę babci lub wmieszać się w kolejny nielegalny interes. Nie popiera żadnej partii politycznej, zapewne dlatego wystartował w wyborach prezydenckich, by ujawnić swój wymarzony program. Opierał się on na gospodarce - jak sam określił - wypoczynkowej, opartej o szeroki system socjalny. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia o takich terminach jak np. inflacja, gdy zapytano go na temat ewentualnych braków w budżecie rzekł, że w razie problemów pieniądze się dodrukuje. Biznesy W myśl zasady tak zarobić, aby się nie narobić Ferdek (głównie w starszych odcinkach) podejmował w większości przypadków bezskuteczne próby zarobienia dużych pieniędzy. Większość przedsięwzięć była nielegalna, ale jak ma mówi sam bohater W tym kraju nic nie jest legalne.. Lista biznesów * W odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!: sex telefon. * W odcinku Wiara czyni cuda: wynalazek do nalewania wody. * W odcinku Kiepski czarnowidz: ''Machomet Kiepski i syn usługi wizjonerskie;'' * w tym samym odcinku masaż biopradem - leczenie kobiet bioprądami. * W odcinku Wal magistra: ''Agencja Kafarek. Zajmowała się znieważaniem czynem i słowem magistrów.'' * W odcinku Szkoła rzycia: otwarcie własnej ekskluzywnej szkoły prywatnej. * W odcinku W betonowym kręgu: nielegalny klub wrestrlingu pod nazwą Betonowy Krąg. * W odcinku Chłopaki okej!: striptease za grube miliony dolarów. * W odcinku Spółdzielnia radiowęzeł: własny radiowęzeł 123RFN. * W odcinku Złoty gol: założenie klubu piłkarskiego, by sprzedać syna. * W odcinku Kreatura mody: dyktatur mody pod pseudonimem Jean Paul Kiepski. * W tym samym odcinku: stworzenie nowej marki bielizny. * W odcinku Okrutna pizza: Pizzeria na boczku. * W odcinku Lato w mieście: biuro podróży. * W odcinku Kazachstanskije wieciera: odmładzanie kobiet za pomocą węża. * W odcinku Kiepski magnes: pokazy przyciągania metali. * W odcinku Hiperferdex: supermarket Hiperferdex. * W odcinku Eros i medycyna: Ful-sól-lin grupa mnichów z Tupetu, która oferuje odmładzanie kobiet. * W odcinku Świnia w każdym domu: nowoczesne rolnictwo - hodowanie śpiewającej kapusty w pokoju. * W odcinku Casino de renta 2000: klub seniora. * W odcinku Kasa chorych: klinika psychiatrologiczna Radosny czubek. * W odcinku Tajemnicza historia: agencja detektywistyczna. * W odcinku Los, bigos i uroda: produkcja perfum i kremów. * W odcinku Horror Models: agencja modelek. * W odcinku Polowanie na szczura: przebranie się za przestępcę dla zdobycia nagrody za jego pojmanie. * W odcinku Słuchacz przysięgły: wysłuchiwanie ludzi za odpowiednią opłatą. * W odcinku Witamina G: odkrycie i produkcja witaminy G. * W odcinku Betonowe pośladki: aleja gwiazd. * W odcinku Cappo di tutti Ferdi: pranie brudnych pieniędzy (dosłownie). * W odcinku Jedenastka pana Ferdynanda: jako maskotka Polskiej Reprezentacji. * W odcinku Grunt to prund: maszyna do wytwarzania prądu. * W odcinku Romantica: pisanie powieści. * W odcinku Pic na wodę: wynalezienie wynalazku do robienia wszystkiego - Pic na wodę. * W odcinku Kocham kino: kręcenie filmu i serialu. * W odcinku Pocieszacz: pocieszanie ludzi za odpowiednie kwoty. * W odcinku ...a robić nie ma komu: założenie pośredniaka. *W odcinku Majty polskie: stworzenie kolekcji gaci * W odcinku Kotłowy: rozciąganie bieliznę dla sąsiada. * W odcinku Fryzjer: fryzjer * W odcinku Zakazane piosenki: piosenkarz. * W odcinku EuroKoko sklep monopolowy "EuroKoko" Charakteryzacja i typ postaci 1999 - Początkowa charakteryzacja W pierwszych odcinkach, kręconych jeszcze w kamienicy, Ferdek był typowym, nieco chamowatym, pochodzącym z biednej dzielnicy mężczyzną z brzuszkiem między czterdziestką, a piędziesiątką, ojcem wielodzietnej rodziny, mającym problemy z alkoholem i tak był charakteryzowany - dresy, kapcie, brudnawa koszulka, rozczochrane włosy itp. Z charakteru był to bardzo wesoły, i wręcz naiwnie optymistycznie nastawiony do świata człowiek, jednak nie był głupi. thumb|right|200px|Dawniejsza charakteryzacja Lata 1999-2005 Po przenosinach z kamienicy na plan, charakteryzacja nabrała nieco kulturalniejszą formę: Ferdek zawsze chodził w laczkach, długich, dresowych spodniach, białej lub zielonkawej koszulce oraz miał nieco mniej rozczochraną fryzurę. Taki Ferdek towarzyszył widzom od 1999 roku do około 2005. Owa charakteryzacja sprawiła, że Ferdek stał się dla widza bardziej dziecinny i pod tym względem sympatyczniejszy, niż był w pierwszych odcinkach. Był optymistycznym, chociaż już bardziej poważnym człowiekiem, który wiedział już, kiedy ma być dość śmiania się. Jednak postać nabrała charakter bardziej prostackiej i dziecinnej. Lata 2006-2007 Później charakteryzacja uległa kolejnej zmianie - zapewne związanej z ówczesnym wyglądem Andrzeja Grabowskiego: Ferdek był nieogolony i wyglądał o wiele bardziej staro, niż jeszcze rok wcześniej. thumb|right|200px|Nowa charakteryzacja 2008 Wraz ze zmianą reżysera, zmieniono również charakteryzację głównego bohatera. Owa zmiana była również związana z prawdziwym wyglądem Andrzeja Grabowskiego, który to w tym okresie zgolił włosy, wąsy i brodę. Ferdek nosił doczepiane wąsy i włosy. Te ostatnie wyglądały wyjątkowo sztucznie. Poza charakteryzacją twarzy, zmieniono także ubiór głównego bohatera: nosił rozpinany niebieski sweter na różowej bluzce oraz ciemnozielone , nadal dresowe spodnie. 2009 - najnowsze odcinki serialu Po spadku oglądalności spowodowanym między innymi zmianą charakteryzacji głównego bohatera, postanowiono przywrócić Ferdkowi dawną (z lat 1999-2005) charakteryzację jednak nie wygląda ona identycznie jak owa. Jednak widzom nie przypadło do gustu to, że Ferdek jest stylizowany na ponurego alkoholika - nie pije prawie w ogóle piwa, tylko wódkę i sama postać z charakteru stała się bardzo ponurawa i zbyt poważna. Kiepski, Ferdynand